Flying In On Us
by allycubed
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Harry graduates from Hogwarts.He lives with Sirius and is the seeker for the Montrose Magpies.Voldemort was defeated in his 6th year and Sirius' name had also been cleared.There is only one problem . . . he is in love with Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ginluvzharry

FlyingIn On Us

Disclaimer: These toys belong to JKR. I'm just playing with them.

An/This is the revised edition. I condensed Ch 1-3 into 1 big chapter

On August 9, the summer after graduation an owl flew into Harry Potter's bedroom window at number 12 Grimmauld Place. The owl dropped the letter onto his bed and flew back out the window.

Harry Potter

12 Grimmauld Place

_Dear Harry,_

_As captain of the Montrose Magpies and former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I wanted to inform you that the Magpies have the position of seeker open and would like you to consider filling this position. Please meet me tomorrow in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 1:30pm. Please send a reply._

_Oliver Wood_

Harry sat in his room. His owl, Hedwig was the only other creature in the house. Sirius had just left for a date with a woman with whom he attended school. He sat on his bed re-reading his letter from Oliver Wood.

"Wow" he thought," the Magpies, the best team in the league, want me to be their seeker."

Suddenly, a small hyperactive bird flew in the window. It was Pig, Ron's owl. He took the letter and began to open it. Pig flew over to Hedwig's perch.

_Harry,  
Hi. How are you? We haven't written each other since you graduated. Anyway Mum said I could invite you to come over for dinner tonight, if you want. I'd like to see you and I'm almost sure Ron and Hermione would stop snogging long enough to at least say hi. Seriously, they never stop. It's kind of like when Ron was dating Lavender and he ate her face, only 10 million times worse. It's disgusting. Bring your broom so we can play Quidditch. Charlie's here so we can actually play with seekers. I have a birthday gift for you, but I didn't trust Pig to deliver it to you. I'm sure the lovebirds have already sent theirs. I hope to see you really soon._

_XOXO  
Ginny_

_P.S.  
I was named the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Bill and Phlegm got me a Firebolt as an early birthday gift. Ickle Ronniekins is really jealous._

Harry looked back at the letter. In his 7th year, he had fallen deeper in love with Ginny. He never told her because he was sure she didn't like him as more than a friend and her brothers would murder him or at least make sure he would never have children. He scribbled down a return quickly.

_Ginny_

_,  
I'll be there in a bit. I have something to tell you. I'll bring my broom. Congrats on making captain and getting a Firebolt. Tell the lovesick puppy dogs I said hi._

_Love,  
Harry_

He sent the letter with Hedwig. His heart jolted at the thought of seeing Ginny. She was gorgeous. She was definitely not the little girl he saved from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year at Hogwarts. She was about 5'5 to his 6'2, and slim. Her auburn hair had golden streaks in it from the sun. She could intimidate her brothers quicker than their mum could. She wouldn't take bull from anybody, even Harry. He loved that about her. Well actually he loved everything about her, but her independence really stood out.

"Wait" he thought, "What did I put before my name on that letter? Love, I can't believe I put love"

_Maybe she won't notice_

YEAH RIGHT POTTER, SHE CAN READ YOU LIKE A BOOK.

_If she can read me like a book then why doesn't she know I like her?_

MAYBE SHE'S IGNORING THAT FACT.

_No, she'd say something._

OF COURSE SHE'D SAY SOMETHING. SHE'S NOT STUPID.

_I'm going mental. I'm arguing with myself. I'll just go reply to Oliver._

WELL YOU JUST GO DO THAT.

_Oliver,_

_  
I'll meet you tomorrow. I'm definitely interested in the position of seeker. See you tomorrow._

_Harry Potter_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Harry apparated to the Burrow with his Firebolt in tow. He walked into the back yard where the gardens, orchard, Quidditch pitch, and grove of ordinary but ancient trees were located. He picked a daisy. During the summer after his sixth year, he learned that daisies were Ginny's favorite flower. It soon became his favorite, too. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings so he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him from behind. Ginny had one of Fred and George's new products, Smashing Sprinklers. It looked like a regular muggle sprinkler until it was activated. Harry heard a large thump behind him. He whirled around but by that time Ginny had run like a bat out of hell into the nearest garden. She watched eagerly from behind a particularly large rose bush. When Harry had first turned around he activated the sprinkler. The more he tried to use magic to try and shut it off, the harder it poured.

"His shirt looks quite good when it's wet. Quidditch does him some good. "Ginny thought as she silently inspected him in his dripping T-shirt.

Finally a giggle erupted from her. A soaking wet Harry turned only to see Ginny laughing at him. She moved near enough to the sprinkler to shut it off.

"That wasn't funny, Ginevra." Harry said

"Don't use such language, Harry, but you're right, it wasn't funny," Ginny said without even smirking, "it was bloody hilarious!"

Ginny ran with Harry chasing after her. Her red hair was in a ponytail bouncing after her. Harry became so transfixed by this that he tripped over his feet. Ginny turned around, helped him up, then running away again. Harry continued to chase her. She ran through the back door of the Burrow into the kitchen. Harry was right on her heels. Ginny ran into her bedroom and jumped on her bed, where Harry practically tackled her. He was lying next to her on the bed trying to keep his thoughts out of the gutter.

"Why'd you set something from Fred and George's shop on me?"

"Cause' it was funny. Why'd you tackle me?"

"I wanted revenge for you setting the sprinkler on me."

Suddenly Fred and George entered the room.

"Well done little sister" said Fred.

"You could be great if you could work on stealth." said George.

"Thanks" Ginny said with a matching evil grin on her face.

"Harry, you were an unsuspecting target and I want to get major revenge on Snape this year, so I used you as practice." Ginny said.

"Up for some Quidditch?" asked Ginny.

"Sure" replied Harry.

"Oh, speaking of Quidditch, let me get you your birthday gift" Ginny said.

"You didn't have to get me anything Ginny." Harry said

"Yeah I did, and don't worry about it. The prank was enough to repay me and if you still feel bad my birthday is August 11th.

"Ok"

"Here you go." Ginny lugged a large chest over and sat it on her bed. Harry opened it and his mouth dropped in awe. Ginny had gotten Harry a set of quidditch balls including a golden snitch and beaters bats.

"Ginny, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Yeah, but I have a summer job and pranking you got the set. Look at the snitch. Fred and George didn't think I'd have the guts to do it."

Harry looked at the snitch. Engraved on the side it had a small _HP _and the Gryffindor crest on it. On the silver wings it had _Harry Potter - Gryffindor Seeker _written in a deep red.

"Wow Gin this is the best gift I have ever gotten."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go get the others. You're on my team, ok?"

"Sure."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Ginny and Harry split up and walked to the bedrooms rounding up Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ok, here's how it's going to go" Ginny said. Harry came back outside carrying his new Quidditch chest. Ginny ran over to help him.

"Thanks Gin"

"No problem, Harry."

"Bloody hell! Harry, where'd you get that?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over at Ginny who just merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Ginny" he replied shortly.

"Ginny? Where'd she get the money to do that? I know Mum and Dad didn't give it to her. I don't even have enough for a quaffle." Ron asked.

"Since you're so interested Ronald, I got a job this summer, unlike you. Fred and George pay pretty well and just one prank got me 100 galleons, 57 sickles, and 28 knuts." Ginny stated.

"Awww . . . our little Ickle Ginnykins is growing up." Fred said.

"Shut up Fred, you know absolutely nothing." The youngest Weasley huffed at her older brother.

Ginny, Harry, Fred, and Bill killed the others at Quidditch. The others headed back towards the house, leaving Ginny and Harry outside, alone, where they were able to bask in their victorious glory.

"We did pretty damn good didn't we?" Ginny asked.

"Yup we did. You'll make a wicked Quidditch captain." Harry answered.

"Glad you think so."

When they finally made it back to the house, Ginny opened the door. The room was totally dark. Suddenly, all of their friends jumped out yelling "Happy Birthday Harry and Ginny!"

There were lots of people there. There were all of the Weasleys, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Cho, Seamus, Dean, Tonks, Lupin, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina, and Katie Bell. Oliver Wood was also there with some members of what Harry assumed to be the Magpies. He nodded at Harry as if to say "Welcome to the Team".

After dinner, all of the teens, as well as Sirius, Bill, Tonks, and Charlie went to their rooms to put on their swimsuits. They were going out to the lake on the property. Mostly everyone had gone out besides Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were downstairs waiting on the other two. Harry and Ginny met in the hallway. Both stopped in mid walk, with their eyes almost popping out of their heads. Ginny was wearing a black bikini with a pair of capris and a cropped hoodie. Harry wore a navy blue tee shirt with a pair of navy blue swimming trunks that had yellow Hawaiian flowers on them.

"You look great Gin, but your mum is going to pass out when she sees you like that." Harry said.

"Possibly but at least my hair is being tame. It is never this straight by itself."

"Ready to go get screamed at?"

"Yup" replied Ginny.

With that, the pair walked downstairs to face the terror that was Mrs.Weasley.


	2. Partying By The Lake

Partying By the Lake

I am so sorry this took so long. I am last and spend too much time on the HPFF chat room. Thanks for all of the reviews. Keep em comin!

Ginny and Harry walked downstairs to find Ron and Hermione in the chair snogging. Ginny walked over trying to keep her flip flops from smacking the floor.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, how dare you do that in my household?" Ginny said in her best Mrs. Weasley rant. Ron and Hermione jumped apart.

"That wasn't funny, Ginny." Ron moaned.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"You all need to get down to the lake. Hermione, dear you look lovely. Ginny? Couldn't you wear a one piece like Hermione or something less revealing than that bikini?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What's the matter with it?"

"Nothing Gin­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Mrs. Weasley shouted pointing at her daughter's navel.

Ginny stood there stunned. She had never heard her mother swear before.

"Umm… Mum. It's just that I err . . . gotmybellybuttonpierced." Ginny mumbled fumbling with a crystal star at her middle.

"You did what? When?"

"When I was fourteen." Ginny mumbled.

Harry was trying (and failing miserably) to hold in his smirk and to keep a straight face. Ron was grinning from ear to ear hoping to hear the words "scarlet woman" exit his mother's mouth. Yes, there was a good chance that was going to happen. Hermione was holding her stomach trying to cover her navel. Her swimsuit was too a bikini that she had transfigure. Her body jewelry showed noticeably.

"Fourteen? Why Ginny? Really, was it worth it?"

"It's not like I was the only one. All of the fourth and fifth year girls did it including your precious Hermione."

_Busted, Hermione thought._

"Also Mum, while we are on the topic of our bodies. Why not ask Ronnie about his body art?"

Ginny walked outside, Harry at her heels. Ron and Hermione were getting lectured inside. Hermione about her belly button ring and Ron about his pigmy puff on his bum that said Property of Hermione Granger, My Sex Goddess.

"Told you so." Harry mocked at Ginny.

"Oh sod off Potter. I forgot to take it out. Ron is the one with the problems right now. How is he going to explain the pigmy puff?"

"Pigmy puff? Like Arnold?"

"Yes. He has a pigmy puff tattoo on his ass that says 'Property of Hermione Granger, My Sex Goddess'"

"He is royally fucked." Harry said

"You're telling me." Ginny replied.

They were approaching the ragged beach. Catcalls and whistles were heard form the pairs clothing choices . . . or lack there of.

_Damn she looks good_, Harry thought.

Music was blaring from the WWN.

In the middle of the night

That's when you caught my eye

I chased you round in memories

Through the breeze and trees and you tease me

But hey

The clock's turning around

And you're still playing these games

It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down

Don't bring me down cause

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave

Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you

Hey girl, you've got an undertow

Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go

When I turned sixteen

That's when I started to dream

I chased you round in memories

Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me

But hey

Well every princess has her night

And I'm still in it for the fight

Not givin in, I'm gonna win, win, win

I'm gonna win cause

Ginny took off her tracksuit. Harry removed his shirt.

_Holy shit.Thank goodness for quidditch. Ginny thought._

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave

Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you

Hey girl, you've got an undertow

Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go

I'm never gonna let you go

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave

Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you

Hey girl, you've got an undertow

Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you

Harry ran up to her. He picked her up and threw her into the lake. He jumped in behind her. Ginny grabbed his foot and pulled him under. They soon engaged in a full water battle. Everyone joined in. Soon it was girls vs. boys. The girls were victorious but what else is new?

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave

Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you

Hey girl, you've got an undertow

Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you

Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go

I'll never let you go

Alright

"Who wants to play chicken?" Seamus yelled.

Everyone agreed and paired up. Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione. Fred and Cho. George and Angelina. Charlie and Tonks. Harry and Ginny. Oliver and Katie. Seamus and Lavender. Dean and Parvati. And Bill and Fleur cough Phlegm.

The lake at the burrow wasn't at all like the one at Hogwarts. It was smooth at the bottom and crystal clear. There were no water creatures, not even fish. It was more like a swimming pool. Ginny swam over to Harry.

"We've got to beat Bill and Phlegm."

"Phlegm?" Harry asked smirking at Ginny's hate of Fleur Delacour.

"Fleur you dolt. As in my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. Don't worry Gin; we will kick their sorry asses."

"We better" Ginny said as Harry sat her on his shoulders.

"Careful not to step in the Phlegm Gin Gin."

"Oh I won't Hawy"

"Ok, I have been informed much to my dismay," Sirius said as he glared at his bubble – gum haired cousin, Tonks, "that you cannot pull of the other girls top to win. Sorry guys."

"You are going down big brother." Ginny shot smugly at Bill.

"We'll see Gin." Bill replied unfazed.

"Yes Ginn-ey. Do not make promices you 'annot 'eep." Fleur added.

"Why don't you go spread your mucus elsewhere and leave me the hell alone Phlegm?" Ginny said so only Harry heard.

"Down girl and nice language." Harry said to Ginny.

"Go or chicken! Whatever!" Sirius yelled.

Ginny was determined to take down Phlegm. It was an easy battle because Fleur was too afraid to break a nail.

"Good job, Gin." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"Bonfire!" someone yelled.

"Race you to the shore?" Ginny asked

"Sure"

"Ready … Set… 3, 1, Go!" Ginny said swimming off quickly.

"No fair!" Harry called, catching up to her quickly.

"_Thank goodness for long legs."_

REVIEW! I know you want to! Good or Bad? I wanna know. Thanks to Dracoshipper my beta. I do not own Harry Potter ECT. The song is by The Click Five. It belongs to them. It is called 'Catch Your Wave'. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
